Peppa Pig's Happy Meal
Plot Daddy Pig is laying in his bed watching Charlie Bear. An advertisement then appears for a Charlie Bear Convention. In the kitchen, Mummy Pig is cooking seafood. Daddy Pig tells Mummy Pig that she needs to watch Peppa while he is at the convention. Mummy Pig tries to convince Daddy Pig to take Peppa with him but disagrees claiming that he doesn't like her and that his horrible daughter might ruin his experience. Daddy Pig threatens Mummy Pig that if Peppa did not have fun, he would "put her under the sea!", and leaves the house. Mummy Pig thinks it will be a good day when all of a sudden Peppa comes in and says she wants to play with toys. Mummy Pig tells her to go run along and play with her toys, then Peppa starts throwing a tantrum and says that she has to play toys with her. Mummy Pig, acting too soft, lets her get her own way. Peppa then says that she wants to play Barbie. Mummy Pig touches a bell and Peppa freaks out and tells Mummy Pig not to touch it. Mummy Pig then decides to be Barbie, but Peppa won't let her and says that she's Barbie, since she's #1 and convinces Mummy Pig to be dog. Mummy Pig does not want to be the dog and says there is another Barbie, but Peppa says that it's a stunt double, then Mummy Pig decides to play with Ken and Peppa freaks out and throws a tantrum. She then decides to play dinosaurs instead. Mummy Pig observes the dinosaurs and Peppa freaks out and tells her not to touch the dinosaurs. Peppa decides the dinosaurs that she wants to play with. However, she selfishly takes all of them and there are none leftover for Mummy Pig. Peppa decides to give Mummy Pig a tiny pipsqueak dinosaur and Mummy Pig complains that it is unfair that she only gets a tiny dinosaur while Peppa has a whole squad of them, but Peppa says that it was fair and that there are "levels" to the dinosaur game. Mummy Pig gets ready to play, but while she's getting ready, Peppa beats her and stupidly says she "sucks" at playing dinosaurs and that Peppa is the master of dinosaurs. Mummy Pig tells Peppa that she's a cheater, because she is!! Afterwards, Peppa is hungry. Mummy Pig is now excited to cook something for him and asks Peppa what he wants. Peppa says she wants a happy meal, but Mummy Pig says whe can't cook one and that it has to be something in the kitchen. Mummy Pig then tries to convince Peppa about having something else to eat, and then Peppa throws another temper tantrum which causes Mummy Pig to furiously scream at Peppa's face and Mummy Pig lets Peppa get her own way again. They arrive at McDonalds and Peppa is still yelling impatiently that she wants a happy meal. Chef Pee orders a chicken nugget happy meal with a toy for Peppa. They finally get home and Mummy Pig is furious when he learns that Peppa only wanted the toy out of her happy meal. Peppa looks for her happy meal toy, but she can't find it. Mummy Pig says she doesn't deserve a toy and Peppa starts crying. Mummy Pig says she left the toy in the car and decides to use a pair of scissors thinking it might look like a toy and gives them to Peppa. Mummy Pig explains that the scissors are used to be thrown in the air and to catch them in his mouth. Peppa throws the scissors in the air but ends up getting stabbed in the eye. Daddy Pig comes home and sees Mummy Pig laughing at Peppa crying and asks why that is. Mummy Pig nervously asks Daddy Pig why he came home early and Daddy Pig explains that he came home early because the convention was cancelled since Charlie Bear was sick that day. Mummy Pig lies to Daddy Pig telling him that McDonalds gave Peppa scissors in her happy meal, but Daddy Pig knows it isn't what they get. Daddy Pig decides to give Mummy Pig a punishment and forces her to play Barbie. Daddy Pig takes Barbie and forces Mummy Pig to use the dog. Mummy Pig then asks Daddy Pig to kill her.